


Kiss Me Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Light Sexual Content, Long Hair, Love, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean, Loving Sam, Morning Kisses, Sam Talks Dirty, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promise one where you'll be safe." </p><p>The angel's hazel eyes were so close I could see specks of green dancing like a small patch of veggies.</p><p>     It took me a moment before I could find my voice, his breath warm as it brushed against my face and smelling thickly of sugar.</p><p>    "I agree," my voice came out strong and determined. He grinned, and took my hand, pulling me up from my kneel and into his open arms and against his cheisled chest.</p><p>    "Shall we seal this deal with a kiss?"</p><p>    I rolled my eyes, pushing away and shaking my head. "You wish, angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If you come with me I can't promise a good life, but I can promise one where you'll be safe." 

The angel's hazel eyes were so close I could see specks of green dancing like a small patch of veggies.

It took me a moment before I could find my voice, his breath warm as it brushed against my face and smelling thickly of sugar.

"I agree," my voice came out strong and determined. He grinned, and took my hand, pulling me up from my kneel and into his open arms and against his cheisled chest.

"Shall we seal this deal with a kiss?"

I rolled my eyes, pushing away and shaking my head. "You wish, angel."

 

I woke up, startled. My head snapped upwards and my fingers brushed against the salt container at my side. Silence made my skin tickle, hairs at the back of my neck standing straight up.

After a moment, my body relaxed and Ieaned back against the headboard of my bed with a small groan, crimson hair in a flurry around me.

I never dreamed of when I met Gabriel. At least, not anymore. I still had nightmares about the incident, but not how we actually met.

You see, on my sixteenth birthday years ago an ability I have became almost uncontrollable. It was a becon for any and all creatures who found themselves drawn to me, like a moth to a flame.

 

Demons did the deed. There were maybe fourteen. They killed my big brother first. They pulled his eyes out with their fingers and devoured them. Then they peeled the skin off of my parents as if they were preparing to eat a tangerine, and fed their damned hounds their livers.   
Then they were smited. It was a bright light, burning at the back of my eyelids after I had found the light unbareable.

The angels wanted me alive, but they had not needed my family. I had been to numb to do initially anything until I actually saw and perceived Gabriel. 

I refused to go or do anything. I was laying in a puddle of my only families blood, after all. So Gabriel and I made a deal. His protection for my cooperation. But the angels had been to much. They had other plans.   
So Gabriel took me away. He went “Witness Protection” as he puts it. For both of us. Ever since, we had been . . . Here. Time was such a funny thing.

“Oh my Stars what time is it?!” I jumped up, grabbing my daily clothes and checking the phone. Damn, I thought, I have ten minutes!

I pulled the black speggehti strap top over my head and onto my body along with a gray low-cut V-neck, I buttoned up the red and black plaid over my shoulders, then threw a black leather jacket over my shoulders, followed by a pair of navy skinny jeans and black combat boots. 

Swinging my pullstrap over my shoulders, I raced down the steps and pocketed my phone, brushing my hair with the other hand.

“Gabriel you were supposed to wake me!” I yelled as I grabbed my lunch bag from the top cabnet, throwing it in my bag.

“I was? Oh, shit, it’s Friday. Sorry, babe!” He jumped up as I was about to leave, grabbing my wrist with one hand, the other sliding on thick-rimmed black glasses onto my face.

I grinned, pecking his cheek. I let out a surprised noise as he held me into a hug, squeaking as he squeezed me for a brief second.  
“Love you,” he murmured.

Before I could question, however, the bus honked and I was running down the driveway.

“Mornin’ Miss Novak,” the bus driver nodded politely and I nodded my aknowlegdment to her as I passed. 

“Freak.”

“Attention whore.”

“Who has a scholarship for here, anyway?”

“Stop staring, redhead.”

“Wanna fight?”

Their words didn’t even slightly offend me, and I sat down in the very back, taking my phone from my pocket and reading the message from my friend William Thompson, a witch who attends the same school as me, when Gabe texted me.

Candy Boi: I’m picking u up after school

Just one text. No explanation. I always took the bus on Mondays and Fridays, curiously, I tilted my head. 

“Can I sit here?” An older man maybe a few years older than me, smiled downwards. I scooted over, pocketing my phone.

“Yeah, go ahead,” I responded, moving closer to the window.

“I’m Crowley,” the mysterious man with rustic and wine red eyes smiled at me and I grinned back, shaking hands with the stranger. 

“Katrina.”

His teeth showed as his smile widened, almost predatorily, and I drew my hand away cautiously.

“Nice to meet you, Katrina.”


	2. Hey, Mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina knows about Crowley all to much, and Crowley gives her some information that may be a reason Gabe's been acting so strange.

My heart clenched and adreneline spiked into my body as I shifted through my bag nervously, trying to play it cool.

“Those people are fools, and you know it.” Crowley said as I reached for my blade. I paused. “I know who you are, Katrina Grayce Novak.” Crowley stated simply.

“So you can try to kill me, in front of all these people who I will, have no doubt, kill without hesitation. Or you could put down that pigstick and we could have a chat.”I snarled, bringing my hand down inside my bag to lower my blade. No doubt he had cut off the cams.

“I would never ‘have a chat’ with the King of Hell.” I snarled. He smiled, but now I saw the cruel, twisted, look in it. 

“So just listen, then.” I stilled, my eyes trained on the people in front of me.

“So be it.” I replied. 

“Splendid, Kitten. Anyway, I have a group of highly interested clients who have a thing for pretty redhaired girls with abilities that you may or may not have.” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I am leaning towards the ‘may not’ side of that girl?” 

Crowley smirked devilishly, and I felt my eyes meeting his with a frown. “I may be inclined to believe you are lying.” His grin fell a bit as I giggled.

“If you think that I do have something special, why would you be so idiotic as to approach me? Alone, no less.” Crowley did not miss the hidden meaning in my words, and his eyes met mine.

A smile cracked across his lips as I narrowed my eyes. His hand slipped into mine briefly before he stood.

“I was warning you, Kitten. I’m doing you a favor.” Then, as he straightened he added, “Don’t forget it.” 

_Snap_. 

When I blinked he was gone, and the sudden surge of students standing and moving caused me to do the same. 

I glanced at the paper between my fingers that he had placed there. Three words were scribbled onto the surface. My heart dropped as I read them, my body pressed against the back of the building.

** You’re Being Watched. **


	3. Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel always keeps his word, so where was he? He would never stand me up.

My eyes scanned the building as as school let out and I awaited Gabe. It was raining, the downpour smashing my hair against my face and neck so I looked like a sizzling flame. Just before the bus left, however, I got on. 

    Everyone seemed suspicious now, and Crowley’s warning had done nothing but set me on edge. He could be lying, I reasoned with myself. But something told me he wasn’t. Call it a Hunter’s intuition.

    I texted Gabriel with slight worry. He was irrisponsible, yes. But he never set me up. He had always kept his word. When he didn’t respond to my texts, I called. No answer to that, either. I left a voicemail.

    “Gabe?” I whispered as I got off on the first stop. Not mine, thankfully. “Gabriel, are you there?” My voice came out low and uncertain. I clamped my eyes shut. “Gabriel, where the hell are you?”

   No response came, and my heart clenched. Something was happening. I wanted to wait before going back home, but the fear Gabriel was in danger made it more important than me. I sprinted to the apartment, my boots becoming covered in dirt and gravel with the insides soaking water into them.

   “Gabriel!” I yelled as I threw open the door, my pupils dialating as I beheld the wreckage of my household. The black cushion loveseat was thrown over and the back was torn open, the counter had pans and tableware spewed about and the continents of the frige were sprawled outside of it. My room was damaged, clothes thrown about and the lamp at my bedside shattered while sheets and comforters were shreded to hell. 

    Gabriel’s room was even worse. It looked as if Lucifer had battled Michael and had left nothing but shreded objects. I stumbled into the dresser, my hand cutting on a few pieces of glass. I stared at the broken picture frame, gently sliding the picture out as I held my damaged hand close, the other holding the picture.

     It was Gabe and me on my eighteenth birthday, a bear in his right hand, the other around my waist as I leaned into him, kissing his cheek with a bear bottle in my left while Castiel stood with his arms over both our shoulders. He had gotten completely shitfaced, I recalled.

    I was snapped from my thoughts as a single droplet of salty watet fell onto the photo, and it took me a moment to realize that they were tears. I found Gabe’s phone, surprisingly in tact hidden under the sink.

    Picking it up, I found Castiel’s name under “Winged Soldier,” pressing the phone against my ear as it rang. I closed my eyes, heart heavy in hope. “Hello?” There was a voice at the end, but not like Castiel’s. My heart shriveled. Had he gotten a new number.

    “Is Castiel there?” I whispered, my sobs hardly suppressed. A silence filled the air before I heard a grunt, and then a new voice. Castiel’s.

    “Cassy?” My voice wavered as I heard the angel’s gruff and low voice. “Katrina?” His voice perked. I would have smiled had it not been the fact my vision was blurring at the edges. 

   “Cassy, I don-I don’t know where Gabe is.” I cried. There was a pause and then he asked me where I was.

    “Our. . . Apartment. . .”

     I could hardly see anything, but I knew I would be safe now. So I allowed the darkness to suck me into it just as I heard the familiar ruffle of wings and cursing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winchesters will be in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes scanned the building as as school let out and I awaited Gabe. It was raining, the downpour smashing my hair against my face and neck so I looked like a sizzling flame. Just before the bus left, however, I got on. 

    Everyone seemed suspicious now, and Crowley’s warning had done nothing but set me on edge. He could be lying, I reasoned with myself. But something told me he wasn’t. Call it a Hunter’s intuition.

    I texted Gabriel with slight worry. He was irrisponsible, yes. But he never set me up. He had always kept his word. When he didn’t respond to my texts, I called. No answer to that, either. I left a voicemail.

    “Gabe?” I whispered as I got off on the first stop. Not mine, thankfully. “Gabriel, are you there?” My voice came out low and uncertain. I clamped my eyes shut. “Gabriel, where the hell are you?”

   No response came, and my heart clenched. Something was happening. I wanted to wait before going back home, but the fear Gabriel was in danger made it more important than me. I sprinted to the apartment, my boots becoming covered in dirt and gravel with the insides soaking water into them.

   “Gabriel!” I yelled as I threw open the door, my pupils dialating as I beheld the wreckage of my household. The black cushion loveseat was thrown over and the back was torn open, the counter had pans and tableware spewed about and the continents of the frige were sprawled outside of it. My room was damaged, clothes thrown about and the lamp at my bedside shattered while sheets and comforters were shreded to hell. 

    Gabriel’s room was even worse. It looked as if Lucifer had battled Michael and had left nothing but shreded objects. I stumbled into the dresser, my hand cutting on a few pieces of glass. I stared at the broken picture frame, gently sliding the picture out as I held my damaged hand close, the other holding the picture.

     It was Gabe and me on my eighteenth birthday, a bear in his right hand, the other around my waist as I leaned into him, kissing his cheek with a bear bottle in my left while Castiel stood with his arms over both our shoulders. He had gotten completely shitfaced, I recalled.

    I was snapped from my thoughts as a single droplet of salty watet fell onto the photo, and it took me a moment to realize that they were tears. I found Gabe’s phone, surprisingly in tact hidden under the sink.

    Picking it up, I found Castiel’s name under “Winged Soldier,” pressing the phone against my ear as it rang. I closed my eyes, heart heavy in hope. “Hello?” There was a voice at the end, but not like Castiel’s. My heart shriveled. Had he gotten a new number.

    “Is Castiel there?” I whispered, my sobs hardly suppressed. A silence filled the air before I heard a grunt, and then a new voice. Castiel’s.

    “Cassy?” My voice wavered as I heard the angel’s gruff and low voice. “Katrina?” His voice perked. I would have smiled had it not been the fact my vision was blurring at the edges. 

   “Cassy, I don-I don’t know where Gabe is.” I cried. There was a pause and then he asked me where I was.

    “Our. . . Apartment. . .”

     I could hardly see anything, but I knew I would be safe now. So I allowed the darkness to suck me into it just as I heard the familiar ruffle of wings and cursing.

Chapter 4

 

_ “Who is this?” My eyes narrowed suspiciously as Gabriel introduced another man. He was taller than Gabriel, with wild toffee brown hair that stuck up at random, he was in a dirty tan trenchcoat with radiant crystaline blue eyes that stared straight at me as he tilted his head to the side. _

_     “This is the child you rebelled for?” He asked, and I sensed it was with a twist of amusment due to the quirk of his brow and upward tilt of his lips. _

_     “Ahem! Katrina, this is my little bro, Castiel,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around your shoulders and looked at Castiel in the eyes. “If you ever need anything you call him right away.” Castiel nodded and I smiled broadly. If Gabriel trusted him enough, I would, too. _

 

Slowly, my eyes parted and I blinked as light illuminated from a upper window. I was in a bed, plain white comforter blankets pulled up to my chin. I groaned as I sat, my pulse pounding against my palm. Looking down, I noted the bandages and pulled myself up, heart pounding even more as I did, scanning the room. 

_ Location: Unknown. Proceed with caution.  _

__ I grabbed the clothes seated on the dresser, consisting of too-big jeans and an oversized plaid button down. Pulling the clothed over my nude body, I thrusted open the door, only to yelp as I met bright candy apple green eyes. 

    “You’re up,” he stated, a smile pulling up his lips slightly. This was the man who had answered the phone. Where was Castiel? He seemed to understand my distress, because he inclined his head down the long corridor. 

    “Cas is in the library, I think.” The man guided me to the library, a flirtatious grin playing on his lips. “Cas never told us your name.”

    “Katrina,” I replied, quickening my pace to match his as he led me to what I assumed to be the library. Dean chuckled slightly, grinning at me. “Katrina, really? People ever call you Kat?”

    “Never twice,” I replied, smiling sweetly at him. He blinked before laughing, just as Castiel came into view. I ran to him, tackling him and wrapping my arms and legs around him. He stumbled a bit, but chuckled as he regained balance and wrapped his arms around me.

    I mumbled apologies into his trenchcoat, and he hushed them from my lips as he held me for a few moments. 

    “Cassy, where’s my Gabe?” I childishly asked, rubbing the long sleeve of my new clothes against my eyelids as he put me down.

    He sighed, shaking his head. “That’s what we’re trying to find out, but is there anything else you can tell us?” There was another voice and I turned to see a man who was easily 6’5” with rather long dirty blond-brown hair with a bit of a chinstrap standing over me. 

    He was so tall compared to my meager 5’4 stance I had to crane my neck slightly. It was evident I was wearing his clothes.

    “Not much, I’m sorry. I was being watched, however.” I added the last part lowly, and Castiel looked at me strangely.

    “How do you know that?” The man asked. He reminded me much of a moose with his long hair and tall composure. 

   “Crowley told me,” I replied timidly, biting my lip as I met Castiel’s gaze. “I was going to tell Gabriel but when I got home he wasn’t there.” I whispered, and instantly Castiel was holding me tightly. 

    “We’re going to find out who did this. And we are going to find Gabe.”

The moose said solemnly. I turned to him, my hair flying with the movement. “Bet your asses you will. I’m going to find him and beat his ass!” I yelled angrily, my fingers biting into my injured palm.

    “Katrina . . .” Castiel trailed off, taking my hand and smoothing it out before pressing his lips to the wound gently. “There is no need to bring yourself pain for something you did not cause.”

    I felt heat raise to my face, something very many people fail to do. I sighed, drawing my palm away. That didn’t help at all. 

   “I’m fine, Cas. Really, I’ll be okay.”

   “That fury is going to eat you up inside,” the man who had led me down the hall gave me a knowing look as I turned to him. 

    “Honey, that fury keeps me warm at night,” I replied with a stern look. Turning back to Castiel, he seemed to read my mind. 

    “We are in the Men of Letters bunker. They were---”

    “Librarians. I know, Gabe told me  _ all  _ about them.” I surveyed the room with newfound interest before looking again at the boys.

    “These two are Dean and Sam Winchester.”

    I stared at the green-eyed man with a tilted head, squinting suspiciously before looking back at Castiel. “These. . .” I trailed off quietly before sucking in a breath and glowering at the two. “Are the two  _ idiots  _ who jump started the fucking apocalypse?!” All three jumped startled at my change of voice.

    Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “Yes.”

    “The short one is the mortal you fell for?!”

     “Y-Yes.”

     “And the Sasquatch is the guy Luci wanted?!”

     “Hey, you’re acting like it was my fault!” The puppy-eyed man announced. I held up my palm to him, not breaking my gaze with Castiel.

    “Can it, Samsquatch the adults are talking.” 

    Castiel gave me a nervous look as I turned and pointed to Dean. “You made Cassy fall for you! And you’re  _ short _ . You know, he rebelled for you and this,” I gestured to his entire body with a look of disgust on my face. “ _ This _ is what you give him?”

     I pointed at Sam next. “And  _ you!  _ Gabriel almost  _ died  _ because of you two. Luci would have killed him!” I announced, my hands on my hips now. A realization set in that Gabriel was really gone, and a sigh left my lips.    

     “Told you, kid, that anger may give you a little energy now and then, but eventually it takes more than you had to begin with.”

    Dean ruffled my hair and I let out a sigh, sinking into a chair and putting my hands into my palms. “I need Gabriel. He’s been with me for eight years. He’s raised me to be a woman that can be proud of herself. I love him more than anything in this world. I’ve met his brothers and sisters, I’ve traveled the world with him. If he is  _ really---”  _ I swallowed the lump in my throat, shaking my head.

     I met Sam and Dean’s eyes and began to fear the tears on my lower eyelids would fall. “S-Sorry. You just met me and I’m already whining.” Shaking my head, I forced a smile into my face.

     Sam encased my small frail one within his own. “It’s okay, really. Gabriel is someone you love. Losing someone you were intimate with can be difficult. Especially when you’re so . . . Young”

     I stood up, withdrawing my hand, and accidentally knocking the chair over. It clattered loudly against the floor, the only sound that was made as I stood in absolute shock. 

_ “I’m legal!” _ I yelled. Sam seemed surprised by this, and embarrassed.

    “I-I didn’t know you and Gab---”

    “Oh my  _ Father! _ You thought I was---ugh! Castiel!” I whined, spinning around to meet the eyes of the Seraph. “Tell them!” 

     “Katrina is, indeed, of legal age to have intercorse with a man of older age.” I groaned.  _ TMI, Castiel. _

__ “How old are you?” Dean asked, a smile toying on his lips.

    “Twenty-four.” I stated in exhasperation.  “I’ll be twenty five in a few months.” 

    The boys burst into laughter, holding their guts as Castiel and I stared at them strangely. 

     “Okay, princess,” Dean chuckled. “You’re legally aged, but have you even had sex yet?”

    I glared at him. Was he suggesting something? 

    “Yes, I have!”

     “Really? How did Miss Innocent lose her V-Card?”

    “My life is none of your business! I’m only here because Castiel dragged me here!” I yelled, spinning around to find Cas, who had began walking up stairs to a door.

     “Yes. And Dean?” Dean looked up to Castiel questioningly. “Do  _ not  _ sleep with her.”

     I scoffed. “He wishes!” I yelled back, and he waved before departing as I mumbled.

     After a few hours, I became bored and began to go through books and attempt to locate anything on what, or  _ who _ , would want me. I mean, the list was endless, but who would contact the King of Hell for it?

     Samsquatch went to his room after I asked him if he had seen any other books named after the title I had given him. Staring at Dean who was nose-deep in a weird, kinky, porno mag, I threw a book at him hitting him in the back of the head. He looked up with a glare and I sighed, disappointed at how the search was going on my side of things.

    “So,” Dean began after another silent moment. I felt as if I knew where this was going, and I answered just as Sam returned, turning to Dean, my eyes narrowed.

     “Castiel.” I stated with a scowl. He blinked, confusion across his face. I sighed, shaking my head. “I was eighteen. We got slammed.” They both looked confused now.    

   “You asked how I lost my virginity.” I said quickly, looking at the books on a shelf. Half to hide my face and half because I was searching for a particular title Gabriel had used often. Dean laughed heartily, and I could tell Sam was laughing as well.

    “Seriously? How was it?” Dean’s lips were right beside my ear and I froze momentarily before burying my face into a random book.

   “What do you want me to say? I had sex with an angel.”

    “What did he do?” Dean asked, head tilted curiously. My eyes couldn’t make sense of the words in the book, and I finally slammed the it shut, my eyes widening.

    “It was six years ago, Dean Winchester. He was my first and he hasn’t been my last in these past six years. If I asked you what happened  _ exactly  _ happened to you the day you screwed someone when you both were drunk six years ago, would you?” 

    He gave me a look of mock seriousness. “Yes.” He replied before I elbowed him and he laughed. “But seriously? Nothing?”

     I glared, my eyes narrowing again as I sighed. “Let’s just say angels are gentlemen on the streets, but devils in the sheets.” I stated as I approached Sam. Dean snickered. I tried to piece together everything I had seen at the scene. 

    Shreded things, being stealthily watchd, people with money? Somebody with a hold on Crowley? Not ogres. Demons aren’t that stupid. Angels aren’t that messy. It would have to be something else. . .

    “I, uh, have that book.” Sam muttered, a small flush on his cheeks. I smiled back, taking the book from his long fingers. 

    “Thank you,” I praised, reaching up to tousle his hair. He groaned, almost whining, and I giggled at the moose.

    I handed them each a copy of the same book, ordering them to find something with the likeness of a angel feathers on the page. Neither questioned, and I realized with a strange sense that they trusted me in some perspective.

    My eyes scanned the pages rapidly, each one becoming more and more familiar as I flipped through. 

    “Katrina?” Castiel’s rough voice caused me to turn in surprise as I gave a small smile. “The people who took Gabriel are not angels nor demons, I reinvestigated the scene and have scanned those books several times.” 

    I gave him a sideways look. Then my eyes widened as I slammed the book closed.  _ Of course!  _ I sighed making eye contact with Sam.

     “I suppose it’s time to pay Luci a visit.”

  



	5. Chapter 5

     “The King of Hell lives in a house?” Dean stared, flabbergasted, at the sight before him.

    The home was grand, practically a mansion, with several windows and a yard, large gates keeping them from entering. “Well, duh. And he’s retired.”

    “Well, aren’t you dressed a little formal for the ‘retired’ King of Hell.”

    I shrugged at the comment, pushing the gates open and walking along the path towards the back. Dean had been referring to my dress, a short, knee-length, white one with the back fabric crossing and revealing my mostly scarred, pale, back. The dress also, conveniently, had pockets.

    “What are you doing?” Dean whispered angrily, his gun pulled out. Both Castiel and I rolled our eyes.

    “Don’t be so dramatic. I already told Lucifer we were visiting.” I told him, walking towards the small fence and flipping the latch, shuffling the boys in before closing it. My hands in my pockets, I walked along the path beside Sam with a small smile on my lips. 

     As always, the backyard smelt of fresh-cut roses and dew with the occasional whiff of honeysuckle as it tickled my nose and heightened my senses. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes slightly and absorbed the sun as it cast downward onto my eyes, the familiar trickle of the little brook echoing in my eardrums.

     I turned my head slightly, only to find Sam staring at me, a small smile on his lips. I stared back, blinking. “What?” I asked curiously as he shook his head. 

     “Nothing. You just look really peaceful is all.” I could hear the last part echoing loudly.  _ Despite the fact we’re in Lucifer’s garden. _

__ “This is my zone,” I said as I shifted around to find the blond man. When I did catch sight of him, he was leaning beside a bush of white roses, a smile on his face with his eyes closed contently as he inhaled their scent. His wings were open, swaying as they opened and closed with a gentle rythm, causing small tundrils of wind. 

    They reminded me of the name he once went by, his wings red at the top before slowly making it’s way to a gentle orange, then a peach, then yellow and so on down until they turned so they turned into white at the end feathers. I was lucky to be one of the very few to perceive them in all their beauty.

     “Luci!” I squealed, running to the angel, who turned his head to me with a fond smile, wiping sweat away from his head  His arms wrapped around my waist as he picked me up, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

     “Hello, Little Pheonix,” he cooed affectionately. I smiled, nuzzling into his neck and taking in his scent of morning rain. Luci never smelt bad.

    He placed me down onto my feet gently, and I turned to the Winchesters with a cheeky smile. Dean was putting away his gun, which would have done no harm anyway, and gave us both a wary look. Castiel embraced Lucifer quickly, saying it was good to see he was doing well.

    “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer directed the question at me, and I sighed. 

    “Something took Gabriel. I got home from school and no one was there. The place was a mess. Someone was watching me, and I need to find whoever it is.” 

    “Someone took Gabriel?” Lucifer ran a hand through his short blond hair and I saw his blue eyes radiate slightly in anger. Gabe was family.

    I placed a hand on his arm, staring at him hopefully. “Do you have any idea who might have done it?” 

    He sighed, and I deflated as he shook his head. My hand fell to my side, eyes falling to the ground and I sighed. 

     “The possibilities are endless. Especially those who would like to get their hands on you,” Lucifer said with a frown. 

     “I know. That’s what I’m worried about.”

    There was a solemn moment before Lucifer pressed his calloused hands against my cheeks and forced me to look at him in the eyes. Sighing, he ran his thumbs over my cheeks. “Stop blaming yourself.” He ordered. “You couldn’t have done anything anyway.”

    “Gabriel was fighting for me! If I had been there, he wouldn’t have been hurt!” I protested. 

    “That’s not what I think. From what you’ve told me, this thing would have taken you and most likely killed Gabriel.”

    Tears welled in my eyes. He was right, as he always was when it came to me. He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead, rubbing away my tears with his fingers.

     “You’re safe. Everything will be okay.” He held me against his chest tightly and my fingers fisted the shirt that drew tightly across his chest. 

    I could tell the brothers were baffled by the relationship I had with the devil. Pulling away, I whiped my eyes. “Ready?” He asked quietly. I slowly nodded

    we walked into the house as Lucifer led the way, and the brothers followed with Castiel. “My thing is, there’s something about the familiarity of it. I feel like I’ve seen something that might be in the Books.”

     Lucifer shrugged, gesturing to the books. “We can try, but I’ve never met anyone capable of kidnapping an archangel.”

    “Well,” I said as I sat down with a book that was falling apart at its binding. “It would only take a few seconds of an advantage.”

    All of them gave me a strange look as I opened the book. “If the perpertrator were to have an angel blade, and if it could get Gabe down for long enough, it would be able to extract his Grace, leaving him human and fairly easy to injure or kill if wanted.”

    “Katrina---” Sam began, but I stopped him.

    “I’m not saying he is  _ dead _ , okay? I’m just stating the facts. Torture would be more painful. He would have to eat and drink on a regular basis. Relieve himself. He wouldn’t be able to understand them if they used a different language, which would make communication between enemies easy. You always have to have that in mind when taking hostages.”

    Lucifer chuckled, a hearty sound, and I glanced up, smirking. “Something you taught me.” All of the other boys watched the exchange, and I rolled my eyes, throwing a book at them all. “Well, what the hell are you waiting for?”

    

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this web, thanks for reading and I'll make sure to update soon
> 
> Love,  
> C.S


End file.
